1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus and, more particularly, to a support apparatus mountable on or dismountable from a predetermined location through a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
To keep up with the constant technological development, computer manufacturers have launched a niche product, tablet personal computers (PC), between smart phones and notebook computers. In contrast to smart phones, the tablet PCs have larger screens facilitating users' browsing web pages, watching films and the like. As the tablet PCs employ touch panels as their input devices, the keyboards equipped by notebook computers therefore become unnecessary. Hence, the tablet PCs have the advantage over the notebook computers as far as portability is concerned.
Most current tablet PC users hold the tablet PCs with hands or rest them on desktops. However, doing so results in the following disadvantages. When users intend to watch films through the tablet PCs or to perform long-hour work, maintaining the hand-holding gesture for a long period of time oftentimes causes sore hands. Although putting the tablet PCs on desktops can get rid of the issue of sore hands, the tradeoff is neck discomfort, such as pain, stiffness and the like, when users need to bow their heads for a long time to watch the screens of the tablet PCs.